powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NicWynter/Character Sheet: Dr. Nicolas Wilde
Appearance Nico is a fairly attractive man standing a little over 185 centimetres with a lean build, fair complexion, blue eyes and shoulder length white hair. The changes he's made to his skeletal structure and muscular system have given him a slightly strange physique that those familiar with the human anatomy will notice. He has a slightly eccentric fashion sense and he is just as comfortable in a suit and tie as he is in jeans t-shirt and sandals. However no matter what he's wearing he always wears his hooded lab coat over it, which he changes the color of to match his outfit. Personality Nico is a dedicated hedonist and does things for no reason other than that he might enjoy it. He possesses an insatiable curiosity about anything and everything which often gets him into trouble. He loves being alive and enjoys every moment of living, even the bad parts because they come with being alive and some of his greatest enjoyment comes from experiencing new things, whatever they may be. He doesn't appear to take many things seriously, being very laid-back, calm and casual in most situations, even sporting a small smile most of the time. Since waking up he has enjoyed the freedom to make his own choices and doesn't like when choices are made for him or his freedom is taken, doing everything in his power to regain it. He similarly believes that everyone should be allowed to make their own choices and while he's more than willing to manipulate others into making the choice that best serves him he'll never take away their choice to go against his desires, which is the main reason he hates mind control. He also loves music, listening to it or performing his own and often has headphones in his ears to listen to music or sometimes he just wanders the streets while playing his violin or singing. His desire to help others is entirely selfish as he finds it much more challenging and entertaining in the long run than it would be to simply wipe everyone out and no longer deal with the problems they cause. Nico makes friends very easily and is willing to help people he's only just met if he thinks it could be fun. He is very loyal to those he considers his friends and is willing to drop everything to help them if they ask him to. He finds talking about his own past to be very boring as it has already happened to him so he's already enjoyed it. When it comes to interacting with others he generally treats people he's only just met as old friends and ignores most social conventions and standings. Whatever his goal is for his immortal life he doesn't share but his current short term goals are for the advancement of the human race as a whole, the unification of the various supernatural species and the peaceful coexistence between humanity and the supernatural; to this end he enjoys finding promising talents and helping them to reach their greatest potential. Some say he named his company after himself out of narcissism however he did it because he couldn't be bothered coming up with anything else and often asks people to try to come up with a new name for his company for him. Background Nicolas was born in London, England to a woman by the name of Evie Wilde, she never told anyone who the father was, and from the moment he was born he was mentally connected to all of his alternate selves in all of the alternate realities. The massive amount of information his mind received caused him to fall into a comatose state so his mind could focus solely on processing all of the information. During this time he experienced every moment of his alternate's lives and saw incredibly diverse realities all the while his mind continued to develop to better handle the connections he had to all of his alternates. When his mind had developed enough it began to slowly segregate his mind from all of his alternates, closing off the connections he had to his alternates one by one. He made his mind into a labyrinth of doors with each door leading to one of his alternates, he placed the doors that led to alternate lives he didn't like as much at the end of dead ends. He began to close the doors in his mind, isolating himself from all of his alternates, each time he shut a door he had to experience the life of the alternate it led to and he found that if he opened a door he had shut he could experience the life again. He spent what seemed to be an eternity closing the doors in his mind until finally he closed the last door and his eyes opened. When he awoke he found out that exactly seven years had passed since he had started becoming connected to those alternates and that he was in a long term care hospital in London, England from listening to the nurses. He didn't let on that he could understand them, choosing instead to keep all of his experiences while he was in the coma a secret. Following his awakening he began to undergo physical therapy to strengthen his body and to get used to using it since he had been in a coma for nearly all his life. When he wasn't in physical therapy he was in his room watching television or being taught to speak and read by some of the nurses, he also used this time to begin training his Qi and Aura, which he learned from some of his alternate selves. To the nurses he seemed to learn to read extremely quickly and after only a couple days they began to bring him books for him to read on his own, however speaking was much more difficult and physically hurt for a while. He possessed an exceptionally bright mind as he soon began to request books on all manner of different subjects that a normal seven year old wouldn't be interested in, most notably history and sciences, in truth however he requested these books to see how this reality compared to all the others. Nearly a week after waking up he received his first visitor, Harry Gibbons, his mother's Solicitor, who came to tell Nicolas about his parents. Nicolas had numerous theories about his parents since they hadn't come to see him since he woke but when Mr. Gibbons confirmed that they had no records of his father and that his mother had died it hurt him more than he expected. Mr. Gibbons also told Nicolas that his mother had left him a sizable estate but had failed to appoint a legal guardian for him so he would be a ward of court until one could be determined. Shortly after he first awoke he confirmed that the alternates his mind had become connected to were alternates of himself; so he had been raised by his parents many times before and lost them more times than that. However throughout the entire time he was experiencing other people's lives, even during his darkest moments when he was sure he would never make it back to his body, he always had a small hope that he would get to live his own life and get to meet his own mother. So when Mr. Gibbons finally left Nicolas allowed himself to weep, silently, for the first time in his life, not for himself but for his mother who didn't live long enough to see him wake up. The next day Nicolas decided it was time to stop lazing about in the hospital and start to enjoy his life now that he finally had his chance. His first step had to be securing a legal guardian who would allow him to do as he pleased, preferably one who knew of the secret elements of this world, he did of course consider simply going off the grid but realized that would cause problems in the long run. He recalled dozens of people he had encountered in different realities who might be willing to help him but he decided on Perenelle Flamel, an immortal Sorceress who dedicated herself to helping others, who spent her life studying the mystical arts and the supernatural, and who might even be in London. His next step of course was to find her, which might be easier than it seemed, he just needed to delve into the hidden world of London where the supernatural dwelled. Since he'd only been exercising for a week his body was still physically very weak however with the aid of his Qi he was able to move around unaided but any strenuous physical activity would still be very taxing. So that night he decided to slip out of the hospital and begin his search for Perenelle Flamel whom he hoped he would be able to convince to become his legal guardian. It took him three days to find out that Perenelle was in fact in London, each night he returned to his hospital room before anyone noticed that he had left, and another two nights to figure out where he could find her. It took him two weeks and him telling her about what he experienced in his coma to finally convince Perenelle to become his legal guardian and after everything was official they began to travel the world together. They visited all manner of places over the next few years and Perenelle taught him about the magic of this reality as well as sparred with him when he requested so that he could train his body and make his body remember these movements. He assisted Perenelle in most of the cases she took on and went off on his own a number of times always meeting back up with her when he was done, usually with some new object or trinket and often with new wounds. They got to know each other very well and became great friends she was the first to call him Nico and he was the first to call her Nel, names they both came to enjoy. They returned to London so he could begin school and by the time he was 13 he had already gained his first PhD while still assisting Nel when she had jobs in the city. With a PhD he was able to get himself legally recognized as an adult and no longer needed a legal guardian, however he and Nel remained close friends and travelled and worked together every now and then. He began working towards his next PhD almost immediately and thanks to being able to work online he could travel freely. One of the first things he did was travel to Atlantis to find the Genesis Code which he was able to successfully fuse with. On his travels he had many adventures and met a variety of people, including many born with extraordinary powers and abilities. When he was 21 he started his company and decided to build the company headquarters in New York City which had one of the largest supernatural populations in the world. When he turned 22 he raised Atlantis from the ocean depths and after being recognized as its owner and having it declared independent of all nations he spent the rest of the year renovating it. By the time he was 23 he had over a dozen PhDs and earned a MD and his company was considered to be the world leader in a number of different sectors with no other employees but Avadora and Mew. It was at this point that he decided to put some of his plans in motion the first step being recruiting for his company, he already had a number of candidates in mind for a variety of positions. Powers/Abilities Alternate-Selves Contacting: After waking from his coma he can now experience the lives of any of his alternates at will. He does this by entering the labyrinth in his mind and finding the door that leads to the alternate self whose life he wants to experience. He believes that he will eventually become able to control the life of the alternate he's connected to. *'Unique Mind': Nico's mental connection to all of his alternate selves gives him a unique mind which makes possession and mind control very ineffective against him. Genesis Code: According to Nico, who gained most of this information from the Atlanteans, when reality began it was nothing but a lethargic mass of force with no drive or direction. That was where the Genesis Code came in, whether it just formed naturally or was created by something Nico either won't say or doesn't know but it gave reality a swift kick in the ass to get it started and created the rules by which all forces would behave and interact. After that it went dormant until the Atlanteans found it and brought it to Atlantis, a research station on the planet that would come to be called Earth. However during an experiment there was an accident which killed everyone in Atlantis and caused the massive land mass the station had been on to split into several masses of land which began to drift apart, as for Atlantis itself, it remained largely intact but sank to the bottom of the ocean. When Nico found it the Genesis Code had lost all the information it contained on reality but still had the ability to alter reality, it just needed information on what it was altering and how it was going to alter it. *'Reality Hacking': When he fused with the Genesis Code he gained the ability to scan any aspect of reality and gather all data pertaining to it. He also gained the ability, which he likes to think of as Reality Hacking, to alter the data of anything he's scanned and replace it with data he's already obtained from scanning other things. To aid him in the use of this ability he can create interfaces which allow him to access all the data he's scanned, he often creates interfaces with only the data relevant to specific things, such as a person or object he's looking at. These interfaces usually take the appearance of blue semi-transparent screens which only he can see, however he can also access his interface through other objects such as his smart phone and tablet. As this obviously takes time to do he has created a number of macros which he can access almost instantaneously. Unique Physiology: After fusing with the Genesis Code Nico began to modify and augment his body and still continues to do so. He has modified virtually every aspect of his biology to make it more efficient including his skeletal structure, muscles, nerves, organs and metabolic functions. *'Electronic Communication': He has the ability to generate and receive transmissions of various kinds which he uses to stay in constant contact with Avadora. *'Energy Manipulation': His body produces a unique energy which he can use for a variety of purposes, the primary of which is to further augment his physical abilities and provide energy to sustain his body. He can also project the energy outward as blasts, simulate telekinesis by surrounding objects with the energy, create constructs such as barriers and create an aura around himself which allows him to fly and protects him from externals forces to a degree. *'Immortality': Through his modifications he has made his body immortal and soon it will stop aging completely. However he has negated his body's ability to repair itself at this time because it messes with the modifications he's made, he's working to fix this but as of now he must take the time to concentrate on repairing his body as he wants rather than let his body heal naturally. *'Self-Sustenance': His body always functions at its peak performance and no longer requires any external sources to function; this has allowed him to survive space flight unaided and to live on Mars for several days. However he can still consume food and beverages for pleasure or for when he's running low on energy and needs a quick boost. *'Supernatural Condition': His physical abilities and senses are much greater than any human can naturally achieve but not as great as some supernatural species. *'Supernatural Intelligence': Quite apart from the knowledge he possesses he has one of the most gifted minds on the planet which was enhanced to even greater heights when he fused with the Genesis Code. **'Hyper Mind': His mind is capable of performing complex mental calculations and processing vast amounts of information at an extraordinary speed, surpassing even some of the most powerful computers. This gives him the ability to determine the variables and possibilities in any given situation and determine the best possible course of action for him to take. **'Multi-Focus': Due to his mental conditioning Nico is capable of splitting his mind into multiple parts, currently only 8, which can each concentrate on something totally different. **'Panmnesia': He has possessed a perfect memory since he was born which he's further honed with his mental conditioning. He can perfectly recall every moment of his life and all of the alternate lives he's experienced, however it does take him time to recall specific memories as he has so many to search through, leading to moments of seeming forgetfulness. Skills Aura Manipulation: His knowledge of the aura that all living beings possess allows him to read auras to gain information about those he's looking at as well as use his aura to create a protective armor for himself. Hypercompetence: He has extensive knowledge on virtually every subject, some of which are so old as to have been forgotten and some of which haven't even been imagined in this reality yet. *'Cosmic Knowledge': He has a great understanding of the workings of the universe and knowledge of ancient and alien cultures that existed in other realities and may exist in his as well. *'Detective': He is a highly skilled detective, with great perception and observational skills, capable of recognizing and solving patterns with ease and has flawless deductive and inductive reasoning skills. *'Paranormal Expertise': He possessed extensive knowledge of the paranormal, the mystical and the supernatural of other realities and working with Perenelle he learned how that knowledge compared to this reality. *'Scientific Prowess': He has the greatest scientific mind on the planet and his knowledge in the many scientific fields is unequaled. *'Trickster': In a number of alternate lives he was a con man or a thief and he thought it seemed fun so when he woke up he decided to practice the skills. He is a skilled actor, lock pick and pickpocket with exceptional sleight of hand skills and is capable of escaping from nearly any bonds or prison. Magic: He has knowledge on most forms of magic in this world but rarely practices, he was taught by Perenelle at first but soon began to study on his own. *'Alchemy': Nel gave him all the material her husband had on Alchemy and it wasn't long before he began to experiment on his own. *'Animancy': This was the second form of magic he began to study out of a desire to speak to his mother. His knowledge in this art allows him to see spiritual beings, summon and contain spirits and angels in a magic circle and even seal them into specially prepared objects. *'Divination': He uses his tarot cards to predict the futures of those he reads for and to find the locations of objects and beings. *'Music Magic': He can cast spells by singing or playing his violin instead of simply speaking words or chanting and often uses his skills in this area to improve the moods of those around him. *'Necromancy': The first type of magic he began to research out of his desire to meet his mother. With the knowledge he has of this mystical art he can reanimate corpses for a short time by forcibly summoning their souls back to their bodies. He can also sense when someone is dying or if someone has recently died in an area as well as return reanimated corpses back to their natural state. Qi Control: Nico learned many methods for controlling, refining and training his Qi to augment his physical abilities, increase the speed of his body's recovery rate and even use his Qi to speed up the healing of others. Macros Restoration: This macro allows him to restore anything he's scanned to a previous scan he's taken. Teleportation: This macro allows him to teleport to any place he's physically been. Fighting Style Nico hates using his powers or magic in combat preferring to utilize the fighting skills he's honed and the weapons he has in his possession. His fighting style largely revolves around his own form of Capoeira and acrobatic skills, sometimes without a weapon but usually with his staff or pistols. He largely prefers to subdue rather than kill and to this end he fights mostly in a defensive manner, using subtlety and misdirection to lead his opponents to attack how he wants them to and put himself in an advantageous position. Equipment/Weapons Deck of Cards: He carries a deck of playing cards with him at all times, mostly as a way to keep his hands occupied and to entertain himself and those around him with card tricks. However he also uses them as a base material in transmutation as it requires less energy and effort to transmute an object he's familiar with. He also uses them as a weapon, often altering their physical properties to make them sharp enough to cut through steel. Lab Coat: His lab coat is truly a work of art; made from a light weight material that disperses kinetic impacts, preventing him from being stabbed or harmed by bullets or physical blows. He has also inscribed a number of spells into the coat which allows the coat to repair itself if it is torn, prevent him from being tracked by magic and allows him to change its color and make himself less noticeable if he wants. Pistols: Nico spent three weeks designing his pistols and continues to improve them when he needs to. His pistols are silver with a thin black metal bar which begins on the bottom of the barrel, just before the trigger guard, and curves down to the bottom of the grip and extends about another 30 cm, designed to fit snugly against his arm. They are designed to channel the energy he generates into bullets of various force, from non-lethal concussive rounds to lethal rounds capable of piercing most materials and he can channel his energy along the metal bar to create energy blades capable of cutting through almost anything. Ruyi Jingu Bang: How Nico came to possess Sun Wukong's staff is a story he refuses to tell anyone, not even Nel or Collin. All Nel knows is that during their travels in China when he was nine he disappeared for a week and when he returned he had the staff with him and seemed to be greatly injured. It has the appearance of a simple black bo staff and is composed of a material that is very durable and capable of regenerating if it breaks. Nico is able to alter the size and weight of the staff at will and while he hasn't tested the full limits of the staff he once increased its size to over a kilometre long and six metres thick while making it weight over 10,000 tonnes. While wielding it in combat he usually only makes it a little over two metres long and slim enough to fit comfortably in his fist; while outside of combat he shrinks it down to the size of a toothpick which he tucks behind his ear like Sun Wukong. Tarot Deck: His tarot deck was given to him by Nel for his 11th birthday and he has treasured them as the first gift he was ever given; he uses them often for his divinations. Violin: This violin once belonged to his mother and it is one of his most cherished possessions. Familiar Personality Mew is energetic, hyper-active and enjoys playing pranks and tricking people. He rarely takes anything seriously however he does have occasional moments of deep melancholy concerning his exile from his home. He finds playing and working together with Nico to be the most fun and is completely loyal to him. Mew has one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet and enjoys creating new inventions. Background Mew was considered to be the greatest scientist on Skacen however his love of pranks caused him to create inventions that weren't always helpful and after one of his inventions caused an unfortunate accident he was exiled from his planet and sent to their prison world, which the local species call Earth. After his prison ship landed he was captured and studied for a while before Nico broke him out of his cell and stole back his prison ship. Mew stayed with Nico a few days before deciding to go and explore this new world on his own however after a few months he got bored of how simple these beings world and decided that he wanted to play with Nico again as he was the only amusing person he'd met so far. After spending a few months together they became great friends and formed a powerful mental link with each other. It wasn't long after that Mew came to Nico and asked if he could become Nico's familiar as it would extend his life so they could continue to have fun together. Since then they have been inseparable and Mew even decided to work at Nico's company as an inventor. Powers/Abilities Skacen Physiology: As a Skacen Mew possesses all the standard powers and abilities of his species to one degree or another. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Skacen's are considered to be one of the most intelligent races in their galaxy. **'Enhanced Memory': Skacen's possess an exceptional memory and rarely forget things. **'Hyper Mind': His mind processes information faster than most computers and he is capable of performing highly complex equations with ease. *'Interdimensional Entity': Skacens exist within two dimensions at once and can shift fully into one or the other which prevents them from being affected by things in the other dimension. **'Imperceptibility': By fully shifting into one of the dimensions he can no longer be detected by anything in the other dimension but can still see into both. **'Intangibility': By fully shifting only his mass into one dimension he can pass through anything in the other dimension while still being perceived. **'Spatiolock': Skacen are immune to spatial manipulations because they exist in two dimensions at once. *'Psionics': The Skacen are born with natural Psionic abilities which have given them renown throughout the galaxy. **'Empathy': Mew is capable of sensing the emotions of those around him and can project his emotions to others. **'Mind Link': When a Skacen forms a deep bond with another they can choose to create a mental link with each other. Mew created his mental link with Nico. **'Precognition': Mew is able to see brief flashes of the most probable future that can occur. **'Telekinesis': Mew is a skilled and powerful telekinetic capable of manipulating multiple objects simultaneously and lifting objects far heavier than himself. He is also capable of projecting powerful telekinetic blasts with significant concussive force and can create very durable force-fields around himself and others. **'Telepathy': Mew can read the minds of those around him, including higher level beings like Nico and lower level species like humans. He is also able to communicate with others telepathically, bypassing language barriers. Skills Scientific Prowess: He was considered one of Skacen's top scientists so he possesses scientific knowledge far beyond current human knowledge, equaled only by Nico. Trickster: His love of science is surpassed only by his love of playing pranks and tricking people. From Familiar Contract Immortality: As a result of the contract Mew's life was extended indefinitely and he was never age past his prime. Teleportation: Mew can teleport to Nico's location no matter where he is. Equipment Collar: Mew's collar was given to him by his mother and he modified the star on it to function as a universal translator. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet